Epic Mario Bros (Series)
The EpicMarioBros series is the main series on the EMB channel. This series started in 2013, and consists of 6 seasons and over 100 episodes. This series includes characters like Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Junior, and Kamek. Some other characters that make an appearance are Toad, Blue Toad, Pikachu, the Babies, Yoshi, Leapordude, Mooger, and Koopa. Seasons 1-4 were part of the Prelude Seasons, while seasons 5-7 were called the Revelation Seasons. After Season 7, the series went on a short hiatus before returning with Season 8, a tribute to the art of plush videos. This season would bring new changes to the series, as well as the genre as a whole. But it is hinted that EpicMarioBros will meet its demise, as Aidan doesn’t see the future of his series and the plush community as a whole. Season 1 (Summer 2011-Summer 2013) This season of EpicMarioBros was filmed before the channel came to YouTube. It is the first season, and introduced many characters, including Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Junior. This season was called "The Beginning". # Meet Boo # Summer Camp # Lost Hat # Rescue Toad # Yoshi's Island # Cops N' Robbers (Part 1/3) # Cops N' Robbers (Part 2/3) # Cops N' Robbers (Part 3/3) # The Knife # The Magical Pizza Quest # Meet Chain Chomp # Luigi's Revenge # The Mini Bros # Super Toad # Meet Goomba # Rise of the Dolls # The Duel Season 2 (Summer 2013-Spring 2014) Season 2 of EMB was filmed right after season 1, but wasn't uploaded until a year later, in 2014 due to issues regarding the channel. This season got the least amount of attention, but did introduce the new Bowser and Junior series. (Now called "Bowser, Junior, and Kamek") Lastly, season 2 added the Wario bros, which consist of Wario and Waluigi. This season was dubbed A New Enemy because of the introduction of Wario and Waluigi. # Find Boo # Wario's Toilet # The Vacation # Mario's Videogames # Cops and Robbers 2 Part 1 # Cops and Robbers 2 Part 2 # Legend of the Fire Snake # The Relic # Junior's 3DS # Rescue Yoshi # Cabin Fever # The New Halo Game # The Pro Gamer League # The New Pets # Brainwashed Luigi Season 3 (Summer 2014-Spring 2015) Season 3 started in 2014 during the development of the Epic Mario Bros Movie. This season introduced EMB's new camera, a Lumix GX1. Before, EMB used an iPod Touch 5. Season 3 had lots of new episodes and characters. This time, Kamek joined the cast, and there were tons of Bowser, Junior, and Kamek videos. This season is also called Shenanigan Shorts Part 1. # Junior's Mario Kart 8 # Luigi's Fear # Bowser's Castle # Luigi's Revenge 2 # Mario's Boredom # Bowser's Wii U # Five Nights at Boo's Part 1 # Five Nights at Boo's Part 2 # Bowser's Superbowl Dilemma # The UFO Sighting # The Baby Problem # Junior's Amiibo # Bowser's Fire Breath # The Baby Problem 2 # Junior's Mario Party 10 # The Earthquake # The Thunderstorm Season 4 (Summer 2015-Winter 2016) This is currently the most viewed season, with episodes ranging from 50k views to 1 million views. This season also has the most episodes, topping the others by 15. It is called Shenanigan Shorts Part 2. # Junior's Splatoon # Kamek's Invention # The Apocalypse # The Potion # Junior's Summer Camp Part 1 # Junior's Summer Camp Part 2 #The Vacation 2 #Mario's Rival #Junior's Alien #Luigi's Virus #The Tornado #Mario's Anger #Junior's Mario Maker #Luigi's Psychic Powers #Junior's Amiibo 2 #The Dino Problem #The Skeleton #Junior's Mischief Night #The Epic Adventure Part 1 #The Epic Adventure Part 2 #Junior's YouTube Channel #The Halo 5 Game #The Headphones #Mario Meets Mario #The Elf #Bowser's Wii U 2 #Luigi's Revenge 3 #The Force #Wario's Revenge Season 5 (Winter 2016-Summer 2016) Season 5 starts the Misadventure Seasons, and is called The New Beginning. This season was supposed to be Season V, but was changed to a normal season. # Junior's Paper Jam # The Xenoblade Chronicles # The Droid # The UFO Sighting 2 # The President Problem Part 1 # The President Problem Part 2 # The Pokemon # Junior's Clash Royale # The Ghostbusters # The Easter Dilemma # Mario's Video Games 2 # Nabbit's Robbery # Bowser Meets Bowser # Rescue Toadsworth # Kamek's Amiibo # The Baby Problem 3 # The DSi # The Chain Chomp # The Golf Game # Bowser's Bomb # The Time Machine # Junior's Super Mario Sunshine # Luigi's Allergy # Kamek's Ghost Season 6 (Summer 2016-Spring 2017) Season 6 is called Into the Nightmare and it follows the story of the Mask on its quest for domination. It eventually summons Moneyman, the Nightmare menace from the past... # The Hack # Yoshi Park # Junior's Pokemon Go # Bowser's Dream # Junior's Math Problem # The Boot Camp Part 1 # The Boot Camp Part 2 # The Fight # The Science Experiment # The Zombie Outbreak # Junior's Gamecube # Combat Evolved # Toadsworth's Funeral # The New Pokémon Game # Mario's Run # The Internet Problem # The Color Splash # Evil Toad # Cosmic Clones # Five Nights at Boo's 2 Part 1 # Five Nights at Boo's 2 Part 2 # The Anime # Junior's War # The UFO Files # The Hallucination # The Switch # Link's Adventure # Bowser's Rival # Mario Date # Junior's Amiibo 3 # Majora's Mask # The Homeless Adventure # The Paranormal Problem Season 7 (Summer 2017-Winter 2018) Season 7, Friend and Foe, begins with a mysterious meeting with the two skeletons, Sans and Papyrus. As the season progresses, more and more strange things begin happening... # Undertale # Junior's Mario Kart 8 Deluxe # The Terminator # Koopa's Secret # The Rainbow Quest # The Arms Tournament # Nabbit's Revenge # Kamek's Invention 2 # The Deep Web # Junior's Splatoon 2 # The Vacation 3 # The Mystery House # Koopa's Duel # Partners in Crime # The Metroid # The Psychopath # The Vlog # Mario's Odyssey # Dry Bowser's Revenge # The Megalomaniac Season 8 (Spring 2018-July 2018) *Final Season* Season 8, Defying Gravity, focuses on bringing a new light to plush content. The story is about new technologies that will bring the Mushroom Kingdom into the stars. However, there is something waiting out in deep space... # The Moon # Yoshi's Tale # The Life of Junior # The TV Show # Luigi's Sex Slave The show ended when EMB announced that the entire series is over on the Youtube Community page. This series somehow was suppose to represent the current state of how most people manage to make plush videos. Sub-Seasons Sub-Seasons were seasons created starting with Season V. These seasons are connected with connected episodes and an intense plot. They usually are made between normal seasons Season V # Boom Boom # Mario's Amiibo # Bowser's Army # Boom Boom's Attack # The War Category:Series